The present invention relates generally to the field of contract management, and more particularly to predictive analysis of contracts.
Generally, contract management refers to negotiating, supporting, and creating effective contracts and their respective terms and conditions. Contract management reporting involves monitoring details in contract parameters such as tracking, milestones, and obligations. Typically, these details are used to identify potential problem areas and are monitored manually.